


Felix' very unhelpful guide to Hyunjin ft. a lot of trouble

by StubbornStoneTroll



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Kiss, I need a petition to ban all bad pick up lines, I will add relationships when needed, Kissing Booth, M/M, Multi, They're Both Flirts, dance captains, other idols appear too, rival campuses, the GOT7 family, who said skittles are an appropriate way to ask people out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-07-27 17:14:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16223660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StubbornStoneTroll/pseuds/StubbornStoneTroll
Summary: People shouldn't pay strangers to kiss them, Hyunjin shouldn't get paid to kiss people, Felix shouldn't go to the kissing booth. Guess what happens anyway.The two heartthrobs from rivaling campuses fall in love but not without some bumps along the way of course.





	1. How to get a kiss from Hyunjin ft. skittles

“Hyunjin! I love you!” someone yells from way down several staircases.

Hyunjin turns on his heels, stopping his steady pace on the escalator. He bends over the railing, focusing on the screaming person. “Shut up, Seungmin! You already have a boyfriend!” He doesn’t take the time to wait on his friend, he’ll catch up.

Taking the stairs two at a time, Hyunjin arrives at his locker a good two minutes before Seungmin who’s already panting. “Why do you keep rejecting my love?” Hyunjin rolls his eyes while fishing his geography textbook out of his cramped locker.

“First of all, Jeongin would kill me. He might look cute but his punches are no joke.” He stuffs his P.E. bag into the little space the textbook occupied before, his locker now overflowing.

“Secondly, who wants a piece of meat that’s already eaten from?” Both boys walk to the geography classroom even though Seungmin doesn’t have geography. He has statistics, at the other side of campus. Well, not like anyone likes statistics anyway, he thinks. “Did you just call me a piece of meat?” He clasps an overdramatic hand over his chest.

“Yes.” is the simple reply. They’re all meat and the only reason so many people want Hyunjin is because no one has ever eaten from him. That’s how he sees it anyway. Either that or people are masochistic shits who like to be rejected.

“So that’s why you reject everyone? So you can stay a clean piece of meat?” Another yes follows the questions. “What if someone you like asks you out? Would you reject them too?” This time Seungmin gets a more elaborate response than the usual yes: “Never happened before and, looking around campus, will never happen either. But if a wonder happens and I fall for someone, I’ll give you an answer.”

Some other students are slipping into the geography classroom while the two friends continue their weird conversation only metres from the door. “So would you reject _something_ , too?” Hyunjin’s eyebrows knit together in confusion. “What did you just ask?” Seungmin seems to be searching for a less confusing approach. “Would you reject ideas or plans?” He asks hopefully.

Hyunjin knows that look, it predicts trouble, a lot most of the times.

“Depends.” It’s at that moment Hyunjin realizes he’s made a mistake cause Seungmin beams up and starts to speak enthusiastically.

“Ok, so, you know the valentine festival we do each year. Well, we have the tradition to do some stuff together with the other campuses, like the big stage, the cotton candy sale, the auction…” Seungmin isn’t telling anything Hyunjin doesn’t know already and honestly, he doesn’t know what he’s expecting from the slightly younger at this point. “But most importantly…” Oh, Hyunjin hates that dramatic pause. Seungmin should’ve followed theatre studies instead of wasting his time on statistics.

“The kissing booth.”

“No.” is the immediate reaction. Like hell Hyunjin is going to kiss anyone who’s willing to pay for it.

“But-“ Seungmin is shushed by a single finger while Hyunjin calmly enters his geography class, totally ignoring his friend’s unspoken argument.

(⋆❛ ہ ❛⋆)⊃▂✫⌒*･ﾟ✲

“Hyunjin! I love you!” Said man asks himself if it’s possible to die during P.E. If he’s lucky he falls on his head and never wakes up. It might be intentional that he forgets to tie his shoelaces that class.

“I expected better of you.” Hyunjin retorts with the fresh suicide plan in his head. Changbin is having none of it though. “Your shoelaces are loose.” he points out innocently. There goes his plan. “I have the feeling Seungmin and you are conspiring against me.” Changbin just shrugs while tying Hyunjin’s shoelaces for him. “Both of you are always making fun of me. I didn’t choose to be a girl magnet, you know.”

Hyunjin stays standing when the P.E. teacher orders the two classes to run ten laps.

“And you don’t make it easier screaming love confessions at me!” Changbin only grins while prodding the younger to start running. “It’s embarrassing!”

“Why do you think we do it?” is Changbin’s oh so smart response. The boys fall into a steady pace that both of them are comfortable with and ignore the P.E. teacher who’s screaming profanities at all the slow runners.

“I need a break from all this _heartthrob_ business.” The other male raises his brow questioningly at Hyunjin. The younger almost misses it when a kid running in front of them gets tackled by the P.E. teacher because he’s _running too slow._

“Aren’t you manning the kissing booth though?”

“No.” It rolls off Hyunjin’s tongue automatically, too used to saying the word by now. He can’t remember the last time he said yes if he’s honest with himself.

“Seungmin says you will.” Seungmin says a lot, a lot of bullshit. That’s one thing Hyunjin has learned about his best friend in all those years. “Seungmin is a filthy liar.”

“We’ll see about that.” he hears Changbin mutter before he faceplants the track when the P.E. teacher tackles him too.

(⋆❛ ہ ❛⋆)⊃▂✫⌒*･ﾟ✲

“Hyunjin! I love you!” The first thought to pop-up in Hyunjin’s head is: not again. Which is pretty understandable if you look at all the times Seungmin and Changbin yell the exact same thing at him. This time though, it’s a girl at the back of the row, that’s gathered in front of the kissing booth.

Hyunjin still doesn’t understand how he got here, who convinced him to sell his kisses for nothing more than two dollar each. Compared to the prices of the other guys' kisses, his is very high, but what did you expect from the biggest heartthrob around school. The imprint of those lips doesn’t come for free.

He ignores the girl’s indignant cries for attention in favour of giving a cute ginger in front of him a big kiss on the cheek. That’s another thing about Hyunjin, he’s the only one who doesn’t give kisses on the mouth. He doesn’t like the idea of kissing random people on the mouth, especially if it’s his first time. So instead he applies lipstick to give his costumers a lasting present, something the other boys didn’t think of. You can call Hyunjin a coward, but he still has the most costumers at the end of the day.

Next in line is Changbin, waving a one dollar bill before Hyunjin’s eyes.

He has seen the older slowly moving in line for five minutes now and is still annoyed to see him at his stand. “What are you doing here?” Hyunjin leaves his costumer smile behind when he talks to his friend.

“I’m here for a kiss, obviously.” Changbin keeps waving the bill in Hyunjin’s face as proof.

“First of all, you need to double that price if you want one from me, and otherwise,” Hyunjin shifts his gaze to the person next to him, currently giving a squealing girl a light peck on the lips. “Jisung only costs a dollar.” He points to the guy with his thumb.

Changbin chuckles, still not taking his dollar down. “Who said I was buying one for myself?” Hyunjin just raises an eyebrow questioningly, too tired of Changbin’s bullshit to form words. “I want you and Jisung to kiss.”

“No.” Hyunjin can’t believe how many dumb requests he has heard these last days. This one almost topping the one of manning a kissing booth.

On the other side of the little booth though, Jisung perks up at hearing his name. “Another costumer?” he asks Changbin, who grins evilly and slams the dollar in front of Hyunjin’s colleague. “I pay you to kiss my friend here.” Changbin makes an exaggerated gesture towards the heartthrob in question. Hyunjin fervently tries to make clear that he’s not okay with that deal by shaking his head like crazy.

In the end Jisung grabs the payment and screams “Deal!” way too loud. The next minute is a fight between the two kissing booth colleagues, Jisung attacking the other with his mouth while Hyunjin tries to save his whole face from the harassment. He can’t avoid a big smooch on his forehead though which leaves him disgusted for the remaining ten minutes Jisung is on his job. At least Changbin got his fun out of the interaction.

Jackson takes Jisung’s place afterwards and the kissing booth keeps attracting desperate high school girls, and a few boys, for the rest of the evening. Hyunjin doesn’t have to put up with any more difficult costumers or sadistic friends, except for some girls who whine about the mouth on mouth Hyunjin refuses to give.

He looks at his watch and the three people still in line. He’s almost done.

“Next.” He gratefully takes the payments and gives soft kisses on the girls’ cheeks. One for the first one and two for the second one since she paid double as much.

Last but not least a guy steps forward. Jackson closes his part of the kissing booth already when the stranger starts speaking to Hyunjin. “How much does it cost to get a smooch on the mouth?” he blurts out in a way too deep voice. Hyunjin has to blink twice before he can connect the low frequency to the guy in front of him. Is that really _his_ voice?

“I’m sorry but you should’ve chosen someone else if you wanted mouth on mouth.” Hyunjin explains. “I only kiss cheeks and if you ask friendly also foreheads and hands.” He smiles brightly at the blond.

“I double the payment for one on the mouth.” the guy insists. He’s leaning one hand on the booth, looking way too confident in Hyunjin’s opinion.

“Double?” he chokes out, almost cracking up at the thought. “Do you see who you’re talking to? At least tenfold the price and then I will think about it.” Hyunjin isn’t going to think about it. That’s just his filthy liar personality talking. The guy may beg, pay him a fortune, Hyunjin doesn’t care, he isn’t going to kiss anyone. Well, except maybe Jinyoung, but he’s already in a relationship if Hyunjin recounts correctly.

“Dude, how much do you think I have on me?” the shorter boy pulls the inside of his pockets out of his pants to strengthen his words. That is very little, Hyunjin has to admit. “Seems like you have to come back next year.” he quirks at the stranger. Hyunjin closes his save with money, silently telling the other to go away.

“Okay, let me try again.” The blond leans away from the booth to pop a half-eaten sack of skittles out of his jacket. The action is so random, Hyunjin almost lets the save fall down on the floor. Where did those come from? Before Hyunjin can ask, the guy throws some of the skittles up to catch them in his mouth. He triumphantly turns to the kissing booth worker, the sweets almost shooting out again through his teeth when he smiles too big.

“I have skittles in my mouth.” he says as a matter of fact. Hyunjin nods at the obvious statement. “Want to taste the rainbow?” Hyunjin snorts loudly at the horrible pick-up line, the other boy following shortly after, spouting sweets out of his mouth. “That was so bad.” he admits himself, shewing the last remnants of skittles and gulping them down. Hyunjin can only confirm how terrible the whole exchange was.

They both laugh it off, the air between them becoming more relaxed. “You know, you’re really pretty when you laugh.” the blond suddenly blurts out. “You’re also pretty when you don’t laugh by the way.” he wants to clarify.

Hyunjin feels like he should be awkward at the sudden confession, but he isn’t. “I heard before.” ah, habits die hard. He should really compliment the guy back, but Hyunjin is just so used to rejecting people. He doesn’t even know how to say that he’s already in love with the boy’s freckles without sounding like a creep. Hyunjin blames the attraction on his general liking towards freckles.

“You’re pretty cute too, for the matter.” They smile softly at each other, turns out horrible pick-up lines are the perfect ice-breaker.

“So what about a kiss now?” the guy asks hopefully, his warm brown eyes sparkling. Hyunjin chuckles lightly, admiring the boy’s persistence. “You don’t have money if I remember correctly.” he utters, still trying to refuse the stranger a kiss. Well, Hyunjin is known to be hard to get, if a whole campus of rejected girls is any indication.

“I do have skittles and another bad pick-up line though. Is that enough?”

Is that enough?

The skittles are pretty tempting, in all honesty. Hyunjin pretends to ponder the offer over for a couple of seconds before agreeing on one condition: “Depends on how bad the pick-up line is.”

The other beams up excitedly, coming closer to the booth while preparing himself mentally for the worst thing he’s ever going to say aloud. Although he hopes so. “Kiss me if I’m wrong, but dinosaurs still exist, right?” That is horrible, so horrible Hyunjin stays quiet. The lack of laughter though makes the stranger nervous, if he wasn’t nervous beforehand. It’s clearly noticeable when he pets his pants distractedly and forces a shy smile on his face.

Hyunjin thinks he’s adorable and tells himself ‘why not?’ before he ducks forward, efficiently reaching the blond’s lips with his own. It scares Hyunjin how smoothly he pulls it off without any experience. His hands come up reflexively to steady himself, leaning over the booth ungracefully.

He takes the time to feel the boy’s soft lips turn from static to relaxed underneath his own.

He makes sure to leave a clear lipstick stain on the other, just to assert his dominance a little, before he detaches himself from him. He looks up to the boy’s freckled face moments after, pleased by the warm expression he left there.

Looking at the other, Hyunjin admits that he likes the fuchsia on the stranger’s lips, maybe even more than he likes it on his own.

“Thank you.” The guy mutters something else too in those low frequencies Hyunjin’s ears have difficulty with to pick up, and saunters away from the booth. It’s only when Hyunjin watches the boy pass a sweets vendor that he realizes the payment existed out of more than just a terrible pick-up line.

“Hey! The skittles!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hyunlix needs more attention, all say 'I' in the comments if you agree.  
> \-----------------  
> Here's a little taste of next chapter:
> 
> Hyunjin sees it coming from far, the inevitable crash between Felix and the pole. Is he surprised when the pole tilts over? No. Is he surprised when it falls towards Lisa? No. Is he surprised when Lisa lets out an indignant shriek? Not the slightest.  
> \-----------------  
> So if you like this story, make sure to leave a like and subscribe...  
> I'm joking, this is a joke, I'm too stupid to make a good joke.  
> \-----------------  
> So, for real now, I'm not sure when the next chapter will be uploaded, if it's going to be uploaded at all. Please just have patience because I'm a really busy person in general, but I'll try my best to provide this lovely pairing of a complete story.  
> \-----------------  
> On another note, I'd really like to know who your bias is in stray kids. (other fandoms too btw) So spam the comments with your favourites.  
> \-----------------  
> On an other another note, this note is way too long and I don't know how to stop myself from typing.  
> \-----------------  
> Bye everyone! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Lots of love towards all of you!
> 
> StubbornT out (⋆._.)⊃▁⛥⌒*ﾟ.❉・゜・。.


	2. How to make a fool out of yourself in front of Hyunjin ft. a pole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hyunjin finally lears Felix' name! Yeah! I was so done searching for words to refer to him.  
> Now, I hope you like the chapter even though it's super late!

“Hyunjin! I love you!” The scream is accompanied by many other similar cries for attention. Some are meant for Hyunjin’s ears but others like 3RACHA, Jackson and a guy called Felix, got a lot of fans in the crowd too.

“Hey, everyone!” The people gathered in front of the stage go crazy when Jeongin’s voice booms through the speakers.

The younger walks on stage confidently with his boyfriend by his side as co-presenter. It’s unclear if Seungmin is here because he likes presenting, something he adores when it comes to school presentations, or if he’s here to make sure everyone knows Jeongin is in a relationship, which is just as likely.

It’s unquestionably the latter when Seungmin throws his arm around the younger’s shoulders before he can even get to his assigned spot.

“Welcome to the 15th edition of the valentines fest, I hope you had an amazing day already?” The crowd starts yelling enthusiastically about the big assortment of food trucks, the flash mob, the valentine rides and of course the kissing booth, some of them showing the fuchsia marks Hyunjin left on their cheeks.

“That’s great! Don’t forget to check out the auction, I heard they still have a few 3RACHA albums and other cool stuff,” Chan bows politely at the full force applause they’re getting while Changbin just cups his ear, asking the audience to make more noise, which they do. Jisung squeals adorably at all the attention he’s getting, waving his hands close to his body. “With cool stuff he means Jackson’s old roller-skates, Jinyoung’s whole comic collection,” Oh, maybe Hyunjin should ditch his dance performance to place a bet one those comics. “and Felix’ one and only dairy!” The whole audience explodes into deafening noise when Seungmin names the last item.

The only thing on Hyunjin’s mind though is: _Who would sell his diary?_ and _Who the hell is Felix?_

He tries to look into the direction of the crowd’s gaze, leaning forward a few too many inches to look around Woojin and 3RACHA. The boy flushing because of the obvious favouritism is Felix it seems.

Wait, that’s Felix?! If the freckles didn’t give him away, it would’ve been his messy blond hair. Hyunjin almost chokes at how much he changed his aesthetic between the kiss an hour ago and now. He looked cute, very cute with a flower crown adorning his soft locks and adorable pink hoodie with rolled up sleeves, now though, he’s still sporting a hoodie with rolled up sleeves but it’s ripped so much you can barely call it a hoodie anymore. A sin, that’s what Hyunjin would call it and he guesses a lot of girls would agree with him. To top it off he has the audacity to wear only fishnets underneath the _hoodie_.

Hyunjin is almost offended when he finds out he also removed the fuchsia the he left on the other’s lips. He gets it though, it would ruin the completely black look Felix is going for, and he removed his own lipstick too so he would be a hypocrite to accuse the blond.

“Now, calm down everyone. The auction is still open after the stage so you can find out all Felix’ dirty secrets afterwards.” The guy in question winks at the crowd provoking another round of screams. “So let’s start with our one and only Woojin!”

The rest of the artists leave the stage for the save haven of the backstage changing rooms. Hyunjin shares his with Seungmin and Jeongin but since they’re the hosts, he won’t see them till the end of the show. The changing room isn’t silent though, probably because the whole dance team is already residing in the small room.

See, when the dance captain gets a room, his whole team has the unspoken right to use it too. Hyunjin normally has no problem with the rule, but when you cramp twenty overgrown teens in a room for three, it gets a little too cosy for his liking. Lisa’s even sitting on top of a wobbly mirror, using her hands to steady herself against the reflecting surface, dirtying it in the process.

He forces his way inside too, shoving one of the rookies out of a chair in favour of using it himself.

“Hyunjin!” not accompanied by the usual _I love you_ is screamed directly into his ear. The rookie who had to hand off his chair to his captain keeps yelling at a deafening volume. “When is our turn?”

As by a miracle or not because Youngjae is, honestly, already a miracle on his own, the backstage helper interrupts the dancer. “Excuse me, is this the dance team from the science campus?”

Yes, thank you, Youngjae, for saving the day. Hyunjin pulls himself up, pushing the loud rookie out of the way to stand onto the chair, towering above the mess that is his dance team. “Yes, that’s us.” he answers Youngjae. “Be ready, you’re up after 3RACHA.” The backstage assistant disappears out of the doorway, leaving Hyunjin alone to his team again.

“Group one goes to jardin, the rest goes with me to cour!” Hyunjin instructs his crew, hoping everyone still knows their place on stage.

“Wait, which group is group one?” An eye roll escapes Hyunjin’s carefully crafted self-control. How was he ever supposed to prepare a show properly? “That’s everyone who comes onto stage with Lisa.” he clarifies.

Most dancers get his directions now, taking off in little clicks. Jimin though, isn’t getting it. “Was I on Lisa’s team?” he asks innocently.

Hyunjin takes the rookie by the arm, making sure the boy doesn’t leave his side before they get up on stage. Just as a precaution he asks Youngjae to guide the other half of his crew to the jardin side of the stage. It’s not that he doesn’t trust Lisa, but… No, he just doesn’t trust Lisa.

(⋆❛ ہ ❛⋆)⊃▂✫⌒*･ﾟ✲

Battling is fun, dance battles are fun, this is fun. That’s what he tried to tell his best dancer and vice-captain too, but no. The girl didn’t want to listen to him so now he’s on stage with none other than Lisa by his side. He doesn’t know how it happened, why it happened, just like literally all the stuff that happened today, from manning the kissing booth to Jimin running up late sporting the wrong pants. How did he manage to change pants during the time he took sprinting from the changing room to the stage? Hyunjin was sure everyone left the changing room with the right clothes on.

He has no time to wrap his head around it though since Seungmin is announcing him and Lisa already. “So who do they have to battle, in your opinion?” Seungmin crouches down to hold his mic in front of an ecstatic girl. “Minho and Felix from general studies!”

The crowd seems to agree with the female, depending on the roars coming from the stands.

“Well then, Minho and Felix! Come forward please so we can start the battles.” There’s a round of applause for the captain and his dancer, both still sporting the black aesthetic.

“The rules are simple, the captains start of battling each other, they choose when to call their dancer on stage and when to leave the battle to their companion, when the song stops the audience chooses their winner. The winner can continue the battle with another team and the team who wins three battles in a row is the overall champion.” Hyunjin knows Minho from previous competitions and knows how to handle his style, Felix though, is a whole different story. He would be lying if he said he’s not curious to see the blond dance.

At Seungmin’s que ‘Pirate king’ by Ateez starts playing from the speakers. Hyunjin and Minho make their way to the middle of the circle, picking up the pace with a mix of sharp and fluid moves. Both stay true to their own dance style but are connected to each other through the music anyway. They set the atmosphere for the following battles, all exclusively between two captains.

Hyunjin likes that he can have the spotlight for himself, it’s rude towards Lisa, but if no one else lets their stand-in partake, why should he. That changes though when the music drastically changes in the middle of the fifth battle.

Minho is showing of some floor work to Hoseok when the tune of ‘Dance the night away’ by Twice comes up.

Hyunjin thinks he’s never seen someone claim the stage this confidently in his whole dance career. Felix is up next to Minho in the blink of an eye, both falling into the practiced dance moves without hesitation. From then on Lisa and the other stand-ins get more time on stage. It’s kind of refreshing to see some other faces dance sometimes. After half an hour of dancing, Hyunjin’s team is finally the first one to make it to a third battle. If they win this one, the show’s over.

Hyunjin feels the sweat droplets roll down his temples but ignores them to give his all in possibly the last battle.

(⋆❛ ہ ❛⋆)⊃▂✫⌒*･ﾟ✲

Hyunjin sees it coming from far, the inevitable crash between Felix and the pole.

Is he surprised when the pole tilts over? No.

Is he surprised when it falls towards Lisa? No.

Is he surprised when Lisa lets out an indignant shriek? Not the slightest.

The girl runs off stage in two seconds flat and Hyunjin swears if she can do that, she can also be on time for dance practice at least once.

It doesn’t matter though, all the dance practice in the world wouldn’t have changed the disaster the stage has become in the last few seconds. Felix has planted his face into the floor refusing to look up ever again, Minho is poking the broken lamp which was attached to the pole in a faraway history while Woojin is screaming at him not to. Jisung is using the situation to his advantage, stealing everything that’s on Felix, including the earrings he plucks out of the blond’s ears. Meanwhile Hoseok and Yugyeom started a dance battle on their own and Hyunjin is standing in the middle of all the chaos, questioning his life decisions.

Jeongin and Seungmin look at him incredulously from the coulisses, wondering if they should end the show here or leave the festival all together and forget anything ever happened. To Hyunjin’s relief they choose the first option and take over frantically. “We’re sorry, but we’re having some technical difficulties at the moment-“as sign of proof Minho gets electrocuted by the lamp he was touching. “I told you!” Woojin yells at the dancer.

“So…” Jeongin is overwhelmed even though he continues persistently. “We’d like to end the show now and-“ Hyunjin doesn’t hear the rest of Jeongin’s sentence- and the rest of his wrapping up speech- while he’s making his way to the fallen soldier, still lying face down on stage.

“You’re smearing your make-up all over the floor.” he states as he takes place next to Felix’ lifeless body. He chuckles when the blond answers with only some grumbles and offended noises. He’s cute.

“The pole didn’t hurt anyone, well, Minho got electrocuted but that’s totally his fault. So you don’t have to worry.” Hyunjin tries to reassure.

“I can’t ever show my face again. Ever.” Felix insists, his deep voice muffled by the planks he’s lying on.

“How will the world survive without your handsome face?” The black haired boy almost sighs, twirling a loose blond strand around his finger. Felix should be awkward, especially since he could hear the honesty in the other dancer’s voice. Hyunjin expects the blond to at least get flustered at those words, but apparently he’s not because there’s no red tint on his cheeks when he turns his head towards the guy crouched next to him.

“What about never showing your face again?” Hyunjin teases. He doesn’t look at Felix though, too busy playing with his hair. He genuinely likes touching Felix’ hair, it’s soft and just long enough to twist it between his fingertips.

“I just don’t want you to die, cause you’re my whole world.” Felix adds a wink to his shameless flirting, making Hyunjin burst out in giggles.

Yes, Felix will be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, I'm gonna bother you again in the notes, ha, I abuse this space so much...  
> \-----  
> Here is the preview!:
> 
> ‘When two heartthrobs fall in love, secret relationship revealed’ The smell of bullshit is coming off the article when Hyunjin takes a look at it, his eyes immediately focussing in on the pictures the writer decided to use. At the left side is Felix in his pink hoodie, rushing to the backstage changing rooms before the show starts. It’s an honestly good picture with a lot of detail and the lighting hits Felix just right to make his freckles stand out, the angle is almost professional, capturing all the emotions on his face, the timing… Hyunjin’s love for photography is coming up again. He scans the second photo of himself this time. He’s sitting at the kissing booth, looking up at a girl, who he recognizes as the football captain for the girls' team and smiling softly. He doesn’t get what the pictures have to do with each other until he reads the caption. ‘Lee Felix and Hwang Hyunjin wearing the same pink lipstick after they kissed.’ Hyunjin can't believe it. “It was fuchsia you colour-blind idiots.”  
> \-----  
> I hope I can write the next chapter faster, hope is the keyword.  
> \-----  
> Don't make a move on your dance friends kids, it's awkward, just so you know.  
> \-----  
> Yes, that's from personal experience and no, I didn't make a move, he did.  
> \-----  
> Raise your hands if you're in love with the new album *raises hands like my life depends on it*  
> \-----  
> Check out 'Pirate king' and 'Treasure' by ATEEZ too, they debuted last week and our honestly so good!!!!  
> \-----  
> Well, stay safe, be happy and don't kill anybody!!! (that was horrible advice, I know)  
> I hope to see you all next chapter!
> 
> StubbornT out (⋆._.)⊃▁⛥⌒*ﾟ.❉・゜・。.


	3. How to get shipped with Hyunjin ft. the school paper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You just have to read if you want to know what happens.  
> You've come this far without chapter summaries so I trust you don't need them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An early update? Never heard of her before today. So, this chapter isn't as flirty as the others, but necesarry for the *development* of Hyunlix. I hope you still like it

The following Monday Hyunjin can’t escape the rumour that has spread around campus like a wildfire. He and Felix are secretly dating, apparently. Hyunjin can say with 100% certainty that they’re not, but who would believe the one involved anyway.

First things first though, getting to his locker without being roped into another exclusive interview about his made up relationship status.

“No, I don’t have anything to tell you.” He spats at someone holding a fake mic close to his mouth. He knows it’s the wrong answer, everything is the wrong answer. Withholding information, telling the truth, denying the matter, they will always believe their own lies in the end.

When he arrives at his locker he almost smacks the metal door in Seungmin’s face, rushing so he can hide in the bathrooms till the fuss is over. His best friend a.k.a. worst nightmare stops him from getting further than two steps away from his locker though. Seungmin has his own questions probably.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were seeing someone?” the slightly younger almost sounds offended. Almost. Underneath all the faked annoyance Hyunjin notices a faint glimmer of curiosity and if they hadn’t been friends for literally their entire life, he wouldn’t have picked up on it.

“Because I haven’t been dating Felix.” he repeats for the umpteenth time that day, the words becoming an automatic response to every question thrown his way.

“Who said anything about Felix?” Seungmin thinks he’s smooth, lifting an eyebrow daringly. Hyunjin just rolls his eyes.

“The whole school maybe?” To prove his point a girl walking by stops to tell him that “You have good taste in men, I would totally date Felix too.” before she leaves with the rest of her friends.

“Look, I’m not in the mood to talk about it.” is the wrong thing to say. “Wait, so something did happen.” Seungmin insists, dying for information.

Hyunjin gives in because he knows, ripping the band aid of now is preferable to having his friend bother him the whole day about the matter. “I kissed him at the kissing booth.” he admits.

“You kissed so many people, I don’t see any article about you and the girls’ soccer captain though.”

“It’s because I kissed him on the mouth and he kind of…” oh god, Seungmin’s never going to shut up about it if he tells him.

“He what?” The younger encourages him. Hyunjin breathes in deep before: “…didn’t pay at all.” Hyunjin should be embarrassed but why would he. It’s the truth and it’s Felix’ fault anyway.

“So the article is true after all?!” Seungmin starts screaming at the top of his lungs, scaring the random half asleep kid that was on his way to whatever class he had. Hyunjin quickly signs him to keep it down and because they’re friends, something Hyunjin starts to regret, Seungmin gets the note.

“So the article is true?” The boy sounds surprised.

“What article?” Hyunjin already fears what Seungmin’s going to show him.

It’s the school paper or better known as the gossip paper, one of Hyunjin’s biggest enemies. He snatches the newspaper out of his friend’s hands, almost ripping it in the process, not like he would care whatsoever.

‘When two heartthrobs fall in love, secret relationship revealed’

The smell of bullshit is coming off the article when Hyunjin takes a look at it, his eyes immediately focussing in on the pictures the writer decided to use. At the left side is Felix in his pink hoodie, rushing to the backstage changing rooms before the show starts. It’s an honestly good picture with a lot of detail and the lighting hits Felix just right to make his freckles stand out, the angle is almost professional, capturing all the emotions on his face, the timing… Hyunjin’s love for photography is coming up again.

He scans the second photo of himself this time. He’s sitting at the kissing booth, looking up at a girl, who he recognizes as the soccer captain for the girls’ team, and he’s smiling softly. He doesn’t get what the pictures have to do with each other until he reads the caption. ‘Lee Felix and Hwang Hyunjin wearing the same pink lipstick after they kissed.’ Hyunjin can’t believe it. “It was fuchsia you colour-blind idiots.” He hisses at the paper in his hands, questioning how this kind of article can make the front page. It’s not even professionally written.

He searches for the author’s signature on the bottom of the page and isn’t surprised to find Bambam there. Of course it’s Bambam. Who else would write such bullshit and get the front page with it too.

He throws the waste of paper in the nearest trash bin, hearing Seungmin scream indignities about how the school paper is his ‘main source of gossip’. If the sound of someone emptying the trash bin isn’t enough proof of his addiction  to his gossip than it’s the relieved sigh the younger lets out when he finds the paper again.

Hyunjin needs a new best friend.

(⋆❛ ہ ❛⋆)⊃▂✫⌒*･ﾟ✲

“Hyunjin! I love you!” At least some things will never change. “but I understand that you’re in a relationship, I hope you’re really happy with Felix.” Oh for god’s sake.

“I’m not though.” But the girl doesn’t want to listen. “I know it’s scary to come out as gay, I’m bisexual too. I think it’s really brave of you to speak up for your sexuality.”

“I’m not-“ Wait, he is gay, that’s wrong. “I mean, I never came out, you all assume that I am dating Felix.”

When the girl’s friends start to mingle in the conversation Hyunjin is done for and even he begins to believe that he’s actually dating Felix at the end of lunch break.

(⋆❛ ہ ❛⋆)⊃▂✫⌒*･ﾟ✲

Hyunjin needs air, air that isn’t dirtied with the constant questions about his love life. When P.E. comes around and Changbin has the audacity to skip the class for the fourth time that month, Bambam keeps bothering him for another front page article and the P.E. teacher tackles him almost every lap he runs, he has enough of it. He rises from his last fall with absolutely no tolerance left. Thanks to Lisa distracting the P.E. teacher by laughing her unbearable obnoxious laugh, Hyunjin is able to withdraw to the changing rooms. If people notice his absence, well, he wouldn’t care.

After changing into his regular clothes and getting his camera from his locker, he decides to just skip school too – Changbin’s a really bad influence – and heads to the park.

There’s nothing special about the park, there’s not even a lake, although Hyunjin swears he saw some ducks wobbling around the area some days ago. His eyes must have been deceiving him because the only animals running around the park are squirrels. He takes a few pictures of the creatures before he decides to sit down on a lonely bench.

The only people passing the place are some other students currently having P.E. but he doesn’t recognize them so they’re probably from another campus. Seeing there’s nothing much to do since Seungmin is still breaking his head over statistics and Changbin is nowhere to be found, Hyunjin starts going through the pictures on his camera.

“You look down.” a deep voice scares him out of his trance. When he looks up he’s greeted with Felix’ ethereal face, accentuated by the watery sunbeams of mid-February. He loves how the clouds seem to make way for the sun just so Hyunjin can appreciate this picturesque moment of Felix. He snaps a photo of the boy before the wind can blow the clouds in front of the sun again.

He lowers his camera before agreeing with the blond. “I am down.” A sad smile graces Hyunjin’s face and even though he wants to beam at Felix’ presence, he can’t.

“Okay, tell me about it.” The other boy sits down next to him, waiting attentively until Hyunjin starts his story. “My whole campus thinks we’re dating and they won’t leave me alone about it. I was so fed up with their meddling that I ran away.” That’s it, Hyunjin knows it might be childish to run away from his problems but when Felix is sitting right there, arms squeezed against each other for warmth, he doesn’t mind that much.

“I’m sorry for bothering you, I just have a lot of difficulties accepting gossip about myself.”

Felix lets out a breathy laugh. “No problem, I get it. Our campus is on Jisung’s back at the moment so they’re not really focused on my love life, but people called me out on it just a few minutes ago too so it won’t take long before they start bothering me too.”

They stay comfortably silent for a few minutes before Hyunjin notices Felix shuddering next to him. He drapes his jacket over the boy’s shoulders, shushing him with his finger to the blond’s lips before breaking the silence: “You’re in your sport shirt, I’m wearing a hoodie, when it comes to the both of us, I’ll survive longer without a jacket. By the way, what did Jisung do to gain the whole campus’ attention?”

“This isn’t the hunger games-“ Felix tries to reason but Hyunjin is having none of it. “What did Jisung do.” he persists, making Felix surrender after some hesitation.

“Well, it’s not something Jisung did.” The blond nestles himself deeper into the warm jacket before continuing. “Some chick claims she’s having his baby, even though we all know Jisung is a virgin. At the start no one believed her, but her stomach is really swollen at the moment so either she’s pregnant or she has eaten way to much this weekend.”

Felix shifts his eyes from his toes to Hyunjin. “People tend to believe gossip so everyone thinks Jisung is the father. The poor boy doesn’t know what to do.”

“Compared to Jisung, our problems aren’t that bad.” Hyunjin admits, returning to the comfortable silence from before. Their knees are bumping and Hyunjin wonders how Felix can possibly make all black leggings with shorts, a shirt and his jacket work. Hyunjin just knows that he wouldn’t be able to even though he’s the most handsome person at his campus (excluding Park Jinyoung of course).

He quite likes his jacket on Felix, if he’s honest and he’s already crafting a plan to subtly take a picture of the boy to treasure the sight.

“Want to take some pictures together?” Felix asks, reading his mind perfectly.

“As long as you don’t mind being the only one in them, I’m down for it.”

When Hyunjin lays in bed that night, he wonders which one of the picture he should take as his lock screen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are again. I'm sorry but I'm not backing down on filling up this note till the brim.  
> \-----------  
> *IMPORTANT*  
> Who do you guys ship Jisung with? It's important for next chapter and I'm a multi-shipper so I can adjust.  
> Please put it in the comments or I might have to postpone next chapter.  
> \-----------  
> Okay, here is the usual teaser ;)
> 
> “How is Felix doing?” It’s not like Hyunjin didn’t like talking about Felix, so he did, making the girls squeal at an ear piercing frequency. “Last time I saw him he looked pretty cold, but he was doing alright after I gave him my jacket.” From another seat Jennie asked if it was the same jacket as in Felix’ new profile picture. “Yeah, I took that picture by the way.” Hyunjin adds and continues to talk with Jennie and the other girls close by for the rest of the bus ride. He actually really enjoyed boarding the wrong bus in the end.  
> \-----------  
> Again, comment who you ship Jisung with please!!!!!  
> \-----------  
> Next chapter is sooooo long, I probably won't finish it until Christmas break, I'm sorry.  
> \-----------  
> If you never hear of me again, I might be dead, though.  
> \-----------  
> Or I forgot how to type altogether.  
> \-----------  
> Has anyone seen the teaser of 'get cool' already? If not, check it out right now, it's so good *sobs in half Japanese/French/German/Spanish/Latin and twenty more languishes I halfass*  
> \-----------  
> See you next time!
> 
> StubbornT out (⋆._.)⊃▁⛥⌒*ﾟ.❉・゜・。.


End file.
